Console Commands (Skyrim)/Miscellaneous Items
This article serves to be a comprehensive list and is not meant for commentary or discussion on the quality of the items listed. Some of these commands have not been tested and may cause unexpected results. Console In order to open up the console, press the ` button on your keyboard. It's above the "Tab" key. The console is for the PC version only. PS3 and XboX users can use the console, by changing the controls layout. The console can be used for cheating, such as item spawning, using teleports. You can even reset quests you didn't complete right or skip bugged stages. All items consist of a 8 digit hexadecimal ID. These item IDs can be used in console commands, for example, the player.additem command: :player.additem Hide Armor (Item code: 00013911) will be used in the following examples. :Typing the following command into the console will add one Hide Armor to the Dragonborn's inventory: :player.additem 00013911 1 The leading zeroes may be removed from the items IDs. :player.additem 00013911 1 :The command above is the equivalent of the one below: :player.additem 13911 1 The last field represents the amount of items to add. Any amount up to a maximum of 4,294,967,295 (2^32 - 1) can be used. For example, to add 112 gold coins (Item ID: 000000F, or F after removing the leading zeroes) to your inventory, the following command can be used: :player.additem f 112 While this page does list a source of item codes, Skyrim now includes the ability to look up item codes in game. The following command displays items and their codes in the console depending on the search string provided. The syntax is as follows: :help Using the same example from above, typing help "hide armor" 4 displays all items that have hide armor in their name, where four represents the items filter. Scrolling the list is done through the Page Up and Page Down buttons. This also works with user created items, imported using mods. The 4 at end is not required, although it narrows down the list of results by only including items Console commands can also be used to "force drop" quest items. :player.removeitem Subpages *Console Item Codes (Skyrim)/Armor *Console Item Codes (Skyrim)/Books *Console Item Codes (Skyrim)/Characters *Console Item Codes (Skyrim)/Weapons Currency/Lockpicks *0000000A - Lockpick (you can just put A and omit the 0's) *0000000F - Gold (you can just put F and omit the 0's) Scrolls Potions Jewelry Crafting/Smithing Materials Ingots Dragon Drops Ore Leather And Hides Misc. Soul Gems Dragon Masks Artifacts Food Ingredients Other Quest Items Items that are obtained or used during a quest that do not fit in other categories, should be moved here. Various Arrows Other Ammunition Gems Magic Weapons Daggers *000896D5 - Iron Dagger of Sapping *000896D6 - Iron Dagger of Draining *000896D7 - Iron Dagger of Diminishing *000896EA - EnchIronDaggerSoulTrap01 *000896EB - EnchIronDaggerSoulTrap02 *000896EC - EnchIronC3ggerSoulTrap03 *000896F3 - EnchIronDaggerTurn01 *000896F4 - EnchIronDaggerTurn02 *000896F5 - EnchIronDaggerTurn03 *000896FF - EnchIronDaggerStamina01 *00089700 - EnchIronDaggerStamina02 *00089701 - EnchIronDaggerStamina03 *0008970B - EnchIronDaggerFear01 *0008970C - EnchIronDaggerFear02 *00089700 - EnchIronDaggerFear03 *000964C9 - BIade of Woe check *0009CCDC - Blade of Woe *0009F25D - SkyforgeSteeldagger *000A4DCE - dunHagsEndDagger *000139B6 - Daedric Dagger Swords *000896D8 - Iron Greatsword of Sapping *000896D9 - Iron Greatsword of Draining *000896DA - Iron Greatsword of Diminishing *000896E0 - EnchIronSwordSouITrap02 *000896E1 - EnchIronSwordSoulTrap03 *000896ED - EnchIronGreatswordSoulTrap01 *000896EE - EnchIronGreatswordSoulTrap02 *000896EF - EnchIronGreatswordSouITrap03 *000896F6 - EnchIronGreatswordTurn01 *000896F7 - EnchIronGreatswordTurn02 *000896F8 - EnchIronGreatswordTurn03 *00089702 - EnchIronGreatswordStamina01 *00089703 - EnchIronGreatswordStamina02 *00089704 - EnchIronGreatswordStamina03 *0008970E - EnchIronGreatswordFear01 *0008970F - EnchIronGreatswordFear02 *00089710 - EnchIronGreatswordFear03 *00089714 - EnchIronSwordFear01 *00089715 - EnchIronSwordFear02 *00089716 - EnchIronSwordFear03 *000946FC - FFSteelGreatswordBalgruuf *00094A2B - Ghostblade *0009F25C - SkyforgeSteelSword *0009F25E - SkyforgeSteelGreatsword *0009FD50 - dunRedEagleSwordBase *000A3115 - NordHeroGreatsword *000A698A - EnchSteelGreatswordFear01 *000A698B - EnchSteelGreatswordFear02 *000A698C - EnchSteelGreatswordFear03 *000A698D - EnchSteelGreatswordFire01 *000A698E - EnchSteelGreatswordFire02 *000A698F - EnchSteelGreatswordFire03 *000A6990 - EnchSteelGreatswordFrost01 *000A6991 - EnchSteelGreatswordFrost02 *000A6992 - EnchSteelGreatswordFrost03 *000A6993 - EnchSteelGreatswordMagicka01 *000A6994 - EnchSteelGreatswordMagicka02 *000A6995 - EnchSteelGreatswordMagicka03 *000A6996 - EnchSteelGreatswordShock01 *000A6997 - EnchSteelGreatswordShock02 *000A6998 - EnchSteelGreatswordShock03 *000A6999 - EnchSteelGreatswordSoulTrap01 *000A699A - EnchSteelGreatswordSoulTrap02 *000A699B - EnchSteelGreatswordSoulTrap03 *000A699C - EnchSteelGreatswordStamina01 *000A699D - EnchSteelGreatswordStamina02 *000A699E - EnchSteelGreatswordStamina03 *000A699F - EnchSteelGreatswordTurn01 *000A69A0 - EnchSteelGreatswordTurn02 *000A69A1 - EnchSteelGreatswordTurn03 *000139B9 - Daedric Sword Maces *000896DE - EnchIronMaceSoulTrap02 *000896DF - EnchIronMaceSoulTrap03 *00089711 - EnchIronMaceFear01 *00089712 - EnchIronMaceFear02 *00089713 - EnchIronMaceFear03 *000A69B8 - EnchSteelMaceFear1 *000A69B9 - EnchSteelMaceFear2 *000A69BA - EnchSteelMaceMagicka1 *000A69BB - EnchSteelMaceMagicka2 *000A69BC - EnchSteelMaceMagicka3 *000A69BD - EnchSteelMaceSoulTrap1 *000A69BE - EnchSteelMaceSoulTrap2 *000A69BF - EnchSteelMaceSouITrap3 *000A69C0 - EnchSteelMaceStamina1 *000A69C1 - EnchSteelMaceStamina2 *000A69C2 - EnchSteelMaceStamina3 *000A69C3 - EnchSteelMaceTurn1 *000A69C4 - EnchSteelMaceTurn2 Warhammers *000896DB - EnchIronWarhammerMagicka01 *000896DC - EnchIronWarhammerMagicka02 *000896DD - EnchIronWarhammerMagicka03 *000896E4 - EnchIronWarhammerSoulTrap01 *000896E5 - EnchIronWarhammerSoulTrap02 *000896E6 - EnchIronWarhammerSoulTrap03 *000896F9 - EnchIronWarhammerTurn01 *000896FA - EnchIronWarhammerTurn02 *000896FB - EnchIronWarhammefTurn03 *00089705 - EnchIronWarhammerStamina01 *00089706 - EnchIronWarhammerStamina02 *00089707 - EnchIronWarhammerStamina03 *0008971A - EnchIronWarhammerFear01 *00089718 - EnchIronWarhammerFear02 *0008971C - EnchIronWarhammerFear03 *000A69A2 - EnchSteelWarhammerFear1 *000A69A3 - EnchSteelWarhammerFear2 *000A69A4 - EnchSteelWarhammerFear3 *000A69A5 - EnchSteelWarhammerFire1 *000A69A6 - EnchSteelWarhammerFire2 *000A69A7 - EnchSteelWarhammerFrost1 *000A69A8 - EnchSteelWarhammerFrost2 *000A69A9 - EnchSteelWarhammerMagicka1 *000A69AA - EnchSteelWarhammerMagicka2 *000A69AB - EnchSteelWarhammerMagicka3 *000A69AC - EnchSteelWarhammerShock1 *000A69AD - EnchSteelWarhammerShock2 *000A69AE - EnchSteelWarhammerShock3 *000A69AF - EnchSteelWarhammerSoulTrap1 *000A69B0 - EnchSteelWarhammerSoulTrap2 *000A69B1 - EnchSteelWarhammerSoulTrap3 *000A69B2 - EnchSteelWarhammerStamina1 *000A69B3 - EnchSteelWarhammerStamina2 *000A69B4 - EnchSteelWarhammerStamina3 *000A69B5 - EnchSteelWarhammerTurn1 *000A69B6 - EnchSteelWarhammerTurn2 *000A69B7 - EnchSteelWarhammerTurn3 Axes *000896E2 - EnchIronWarAxeSoup02 *000896E3 - EnchIronWarAxeSoulTrap03 *000896E7 - EnchIronBattleaxeSouITrap01 *000896E8 - EnchIronBattleaxeSoulTrap02 *000896E9 - EnchIronBattleaxeSoulTrap03 *000896F0 - EnchIronBattleaxeTum01 *000896F1 - EnchIronBattleaxeTurn02 *000896F2 - EnchIronBattleaxeTurn03 *000896FC - EnchIronBattleaxeStamina01 *000896FD - EnchIronBattleaxeStamina02 *000896FE - EnchIronBattleaxeStamina03 *00089708 - EnchIronBattleaxeFear01 *00089709 - EnchIronBattleaxeFear02 *0008970A - EnchIronBattleaxeFear03 *00089717 - EnchIronWarAxeFear01 *00089718 - EnchIronWarAxeFear02 *00089719 - EnchIronWarAxeFear03 *000956B5 - Wuuthrad *0009F25F - SkyforgeSteelBattleaxe *0009F260 - SkvforaeSteelWarAxe *000A56CE - EnchSteelBattleaxeFire1 *000A56CF - EnchSteelBattleaxeFire2 *000A56D0 - EnchSteelBattleaxeFire3 *000A6975 - EnchSteelBattleaxeFrost01 *000A6976 - EnchSteelBattleaxeFrost02 *000A6977 - EnchSteelBattleaxeFrost03 *000A6978 - EnchSteelBattleaxeFear1 *000A6979 - EnchSteelBattleaxeFear2 *000A697A - EnchSteelBattleaxeFear3 *000A697B - EnchSteelBattleaxeShock1 *000A697C - EnchSteelBattleaxeShock2 *000A697D - EnchSteelBattleaxeShock3 *000A697E - EnchSteelBattleaxeMagicka1 *000A697F - EnchSteelBattleaxeMagicka2 *000A6980 - EnchSteelBattleaxeMagicka3 *000A6981 - EnchSteelBattleaxeSoulTrap1 *000A6982 - EnchSteelBattleaxeSoulTrap2 *000A6983 - EnchSteelBattleaxeSoulTrap3 *000A6984 - EnchSteelBattleaxeStamina1 *000A6985 - EnchSteelBattleaxeStamina2 *000A6986 - EnchSteelBattleaxeStamina3 *000A6987 - EnchSteelBattleaxeTurn1 *000A6988 - EnchSteelBattleaxeTurn2 *000A6989 - EnchSteelBattleaxeTurn3 Staffs & Bows *000940D8 - FavorNelacarStaffFear *0009B2B2 - Wabbajack *0009CAF3 - EnchHuntingBowFire1 *000A5DEF - dunGeirmundSigdisBow??? *000A5DF0 - dunGeirmundSigdisBowIllusion *000139B5 - Daedric Bow (Paralyze 6sec) *0008ADFB dunV01unruudRelic01 (ceremonial axe for dungeon) *0008ADFC dunV01unruudRelic02 (ceremonial sword for dungeon) *0008FFDE dunV01unruudOkin *0008FFDF dunV01unruudEduj Still need to look up the actual names for these weapons. Category:Skyrim: Console Commands Category:Console Commands